The structure and function of telecommunications networks presently are undergoing remarkable change. The traditional circuit-switched telephone networks, also known as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or Plain Old Telephone System (POTS), are undergoing replacement by heterogeneous networks that use numerous different digital communication protocols, hardware and other technologies. These new heterogeneous networks may use packet switching, Internet Protocol (IP), asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switching, coaxial cable transmission, wireless links, and many other kinds of connections, equipment and interfaces. The new networks can carry data representing digital files, voice, video, and other media, and can provide multicasting and numerous other advanced services. Such networks are referred to herein as Next Generation Networks (NGN).
Both the POTS networks and NGNs use digital electronic equipment, computers and software for command, communication and control. One key difference between the architecture of the hardware and software in the POTS networks and NGNs is where intelligence is located in the network to deliver services and what kind of intelligence is provided. In a POTS network, processors that provide intelligence are centrally located, as in dedicated telephone company central offices. In contrast, in an NGN, intelligence is distributed across different devices in the network. Routers, switches, gateways, and related management software may be located in numerous locations, and network software providing command, control and communication may be located in any such device.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an example of a POTS network 100. In this example configuration, a centralized architecture has intelligence that is provided by one or more Class 5 (C5) switches 102A, 102B, a Service Control Point (SCP) 104, a Remote Digital Terminal (RDT) 106, and other nodes. Connections between a C5 switch 102A, 102B or RDT 106 and one or more subscriber telephones 112A are accomplished using copper wire. Each C5 switch is, for example, a No. 5 Electronic Switching System (5ESS) of the type first introduced by AT&T Bell Laboratories.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of an example of an NGN 200. NGN architecture is quite different from POTS architecture. In particular, intelligence is distributed to many devices in the network, which may be geographically separated by large distances. In the example arrangement shown in FIG. 2, C5 switch 102A is coupled by copper wire connection 110 to a gateway 202, which is communicatively coupled to an Internet Protocol (IP) network 204.
A SCP 104 may also communicate with IP network 204 through PSTN 108 and a soft switch 206, which is communicatively coupled relatively directly to the IP network. The soft switch and the CPE connected over an IP network provide the functions of a POTS C5 switch. The gateway 202 and the CPE 212A provide the functions of a POTS RDT. In both cases, multiple devices distributed across the network participate in the processing and delivery of services.
Various other kinds of equipment and connections may be found in the NGN network 200. For example, IP network 204 may be connected through Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) device 210 to a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device 212A that services one or more workstations 216 or telephones 214. Workstations 216 may be personal computers, computer workstations, terminals, or other end station devices. Further, there may be a T1 connection 218 to a router 220 that services IP phones 214 or other workstations 216. As still another example, a cable gateway 224 may couple the IP network 204 to a cable system head-end facility 226. Signals from IP network 204 may also reach subscribers through the cable system by a communicative connection of cable gateway 224 to CPE 212B, which services one or more telephones 214, televisions 230, or other devices. Thus, in the example network of FIG. 2, CPE devices may access the NGN through cable, T1 and Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) links.
Each Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device 212A, 212B is an intelligent device installed at the customer premises such as a residence, business facility, etc. Each CPE collaborates with other devices in the network 200 to deliver multiple services such as voice, video, and data connections to the Internet.
When an individual requests access to the POTS network for the first time, the owner or operator of the POTS network or other service provider is required to carry out numerous tasks. These tasks may be triggered by an individual moving to a new home, a business requesting an additional line to its premises, etc. Tasks for provisioning a new telephone subscriber may include a credit check, allocation of telephone number, updating 411 and 911 directories, creating subscriber information such as billing address, preferred long distance carrier, etc. These “back office” tasks are beyond the scope of this document, which focuses on the task to provision a subscriber on the network to activate voice service.
As part of deployment and maintenance of a POTS network, records are kept about copper loops owned by a service provider. In this context, the term “copper loop” refers to the infrastructure owned and maintained by an Incumbent Local Exchange Carrier (“ILEC,” formerly known as the Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs)), i.e., copper wires from CO or RDT to a termination point (residence, office, etc.). For example, when a subscriber calls his provider to order new service, the provider has information such as whether the house is wired for telephone service, and if it is, how many wall outlets, etc. Another example is if a service provider has information on which level of DSL services can be provided to a neighborhood, the service provider also knows how far the house is from the CO, quality of the “copper wires”, etc., hence, what speed can be guaranteed to a potential DSL customer. Such information is used by service providers to process service and may be stored in one or more databases. When a customer places an order for service with the service provider, these records are used to determine if the service provider is physically able to provide service to the requested location. If service can be provided, the “back office” tasks are carried out. Thereafter, the service provider carries out network provisioning for the subscriber. Network provisioning operations may include provisioning the subscriber on the C5 switch and RDT, depending on how the copper loop is terminated in the Central Office (CO). Some network services may require provisioning the SCP through its Service Management System (SMS).
Provisioning subscribers in an NGN is significantly more complicated. As noted above, many different access methods can be used to connect CPE to the core network. Therefore, the network operator must verify that it has properly provisioned and installed physical network access points, such as DSL concentrators and cable gateways, that can serve subscribers before the subscribers are provisioned.
Provisioning NGN subscribers involves more than just provisioning the Soft Switch and the Gateway. If a subscriber is served by a Gateway, then the C5 switch that is associated with that Gateway also must be provisioned. Provisioning procedures also include provisioning subscribers on other network devices. Devices that have a role in the delivery of services to subscribers are touched when activating a service. These devices may be in the core network, at the access edge, and/or customer premises. As in a POTS network, some service orders may require provisioning SCP services through the SMS.
The requirements and procedures to provision a POTS subscriber are well defined and understood. This can be attributed to decades of experience in the management of POTS network. The nature of an architecture that is based on centralized management and processing of network services limits the requirements around a limited number of devices that need to be touched when provisioning a subscriber.
The distribution of intelligence to deliver service across network devices in an NGN that consists of CPE, access and core networks using different technologies has introduced new provisioning requirements and the need for new procedures to fulfill these requirements.
In particular, provisioning CPE devices of NGN subscribers to deliver multiple services may require the configuration of the CPE device at the subscriber's usage location (e.g., home or office), access elements, and core network devices, depending upon the network technologies and the services that are being offered. In this context, “access elements” refers to devices located at a provider access point, and may include a DSLAM device in the case of DSL access an aggregation router in the context of T1 access, a universal broadband router (UBR) in the case of cable technology, etc. Thus, the number of steps required to carry out successful provisioning is much greater in an NGN.
Further, the procedures for configuring various network devices are executed in a sequence that is determined in part by their inter-dependencies. Execution of such procedures can be done manually, which is a tedious, labor-intensive, and error-prone process. To compete for market share and increase profitability, service providers must build system that reduce administrative costs and accommodate rapid subscriber growth.
As shown in the NGN of FIG. 2, the possible permutation of CPE, access and core network technologies is not a small number. Offering multi-service packages, such as data and voice, further increases the level of complexity of this environment. Hence, the job to identify provisioning requirements is non-trivial.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a way to automate the provisioning process. There is a particular need for a way to automate the setup steps that are required to accurately provision CPE devices for NGN services, in a manner that is convenient, fast, and simple.
There is also a need for a way to provide automatic provisioning for “zero-touch” CPE devices so that little or no manual intervention is needed at the device in order to turn on services for a subscriber.